The Lonely Magikarp
by JackieMoon2000
Summary: A story where a poor, weak little Magikarp desperatley tries to get an owner, but fails miserably. Part II coming soon. I hope.


**The Lonely Magikarp**

**A/N:** Remember, I don't own pokémon. So please don't think I do. Because I don't. I know, I am weird. Anyway, onto the story. Even though this is part of the story. Well, know it's not. This isn't in the story but it is kinda because it's in the same page as the… Oh, forget it. Anyway, R+R please. Actually, forget that, because it's not up to me to decide what you're gonna do. But comments would be nice. Cheers.

**Part I – **The Trainer Battle

Our story begins near the pleasant town of Dewford Town, along the coast. Wild Goldeen jump out from the water and dive in, whilst a Staryu follows it. Tentacool bob their heads up out of the water and back in as a Horsea swims happily past.

But, not all is well. Nearby, two trainers stand, facing opposite ends of the small arena, determined looks spread across eachothers' face. One of the trainers had a red jacket and blue jeans. His messy brown hair was hidden by his red and white cap- and in front of him stood a Grovyle. The other trainer looked much more strongly built, with his very short black hair and his mean, bulging eyes. His combat trousers and green t-shirt seemed too small for his large body. Overall, he looked like someone who would get into a fight easily. Before him was a Machamp. The pokémon who were swimming nearby were moving away from the area, seeing as no pokémon in these parts wanted to be caught and taken away from their family. The only pokémon who was left watching the battle was a large orange fish with yellow scales- a Magikarp. The Magikarp was watching the battle intently.

"Machamp, give it your focus punch!" The aggressive trainer, Patrick, yelled. Machamp closed its eyes, concentrating hard. When it opened them, it had swung it's fist round at a mighty speed to strike the Grovyle. However, the Grovyle was faster and that jumped away just in time.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" The opponent, Daniel, commanded. His Grovyle's leaf on his arm started glowing, and, in a mighty speed, Grovyle lashed out at Machamp, using it. Machamp simply blocked the assault, and Patrick laughed.

"Machamp, use your Body Slam!" Patrick boomed as his Machamp lunged forward. Not even a fast pokémon like Grovyle was prepared to dodge, and it was knocked to the ground, hard, barely able to move. It had been paralyzed.

"No! Grovyle!" Daniel cried out to his struggling pokémon. This was bad. Now, Magikarp, who had never had any battling experience, desperatley wanted a piece of the action. For months he had been swimming around in the waters, trying to get a trainers attention- but they all ignored him, all knowing that Magikarp were weak, only learning three attacks, all three of which were weak. Not even fishermen, now-a-days, wanted a Magikarp, ever since the story of how an expert fisherman had caught 30 Magikarp, all having lost to one Poochyena. Since that everybody thought Magikarp were pathetic. Even Feebas were more popular then Magikarp, and they were the most ugliest thing around.

Magikarp could not take it any longer. Watching Machamp prepare its final attack, Magikarp felt energy bubble up inside him. He wanted to battle too. This was it, when he jumped out, surely one of them would want him. He used all his might and leapt out of the water, landing in front of the Machamp. The Machamp stopped it's assault for a second and stared down at the Magikarp, giving Grovyle time to get up. Machamp had been distracted.

"Grovyle, give it your quick attack!" Daniel cried out, and Grovyle hurried forwards to strike. When Machamp looked up from the fish flapping about on the ground, it was too late. He was hit by the attack, and was knocked out by the critical hit. Machamp fell to the ground, exhausted, its trainer staring down at it in rage. "Ha! Eat that, Patrick!" Daniel laughed, his Grovyle standing triumphantly over the Machamp. There was a pause before Patrick took out his pokeball, recalling the defeated Machamp, his arm shaking. Then, without warning, he yelled and grabbed hold of Magikarp, throwing it against the nearest tree.

WHACK! Magikarp felt one of his scales breaking, and the air being pushed out of him. He flopped uselessly on the sandy ground, breathing hard. A long scar had formed across his face and a severe bruise had appeared on his left.

"YOU CURSED THING!" Patrick roared, making his way up to the Magikarp. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT I TELL YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU, I LOST THE MATCH, AND MY PRIDE!" Magikarp looked up just as Patrick's leg rammed against his face, throwing him out, back into the sea, now with two black eyes.

Patrick didn't want him, Magikarp had guessed. But, maybe Daniel…? He looked up, and to his bitter sadness, he saw that not only Patrick had stormed away, but Daniel was walking away, still laughing at Patrick's defeat. Anger bubbled up inside Magikarp. He had risked his life for Daniel's win, and still didn't have an owner.

This was it. The final straw, Magikarp thought. He had no friends here. For 3 years he had lived a painful, stressful life, only to see people catch other pokémon and ignoring him. Well, not any more. Magikarp was going to move away, far away, from this horrible little island, to a better place where weak pokémon like himself were treated with respect. He confidently flopped over and started swimming along to the north. He didn't know where he was going to go, maybe the daycare if he could find one- but, wherever it was, it would be far, far away from here.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N:** That's right, people. This story's gonna be continued in Part II as soon as I get more spare time. In the mean time, R+R, well, if you want, anyway. In the meantime, think more about the feelings of the Magikarp that next attaches its mouth to the end of your fishing rod. Don't kick it. Don't eat it. Think about what it has been through, and maybe you'll have the heart to catch it. After all, Magikarp aren't as bad as you think they are… Well, maybe, with such low attack… But that's not the point. Anyway, more coming soon.


End file.
